Give Thanks, For You Have Me
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Yeah, you better be thankful for me [GJ7B.X's 30 Oneshot Challenge, 16 Thanksgiving]


**A/N: **Here's another of GJ7B.X's 30 Oneshot Challenge entry. It's inspired by Thanksgiving. And I figured since Thanksgiving is just around the corner, I would post it. I don't really know where this came from; this is just the idea that came into mind when I thought about Thanksgiving. It's something I do for Thanksgiving. Anyhow, Enjoy! R&R. Thanks. –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

_**#16 Thanksgiving**_

**Give Thanks, For You Have Me**

For a short moment all was silent in the Venturi-MacDonald household, as they all sat down to their thanksgiving dinner, before it burst into life. Dishes were passed and plates were filled. Derek and Edwin both had their forks poised and ready to dig in, when Nora stopped them.

"Before we eat, I think we should all say something we're thankful for." Nora suggested. "It was something I've always done with the girls."

Derek groaned and dropped his fork with a clatter on his plate, "Do we have to?"

"Yes, Derek." George replied. "It's a good idea. We're all going to do it. I'll start. I'm thankful for all of us sitting down to dinner together _without_ complaint."

Derek rolled his eyes and Edwin took the silence to state, "I'm thankful for experimentation."

"Sports." Lizzie stated simply, "And competition."

Nora smiled before speaking her own, "I'm thankful for this wonderfully diverse family. Marti, honey, what are you thankful for?"

Marti looked as if she was pondering something. "Purple! And Daphne! And…kittens!"

Everyone at the table chuckled lightly at how adorable Marti was. Derek reached over to ruffle Marti's hair. Both he and Casey had yet to say their due, and as the laughter died down neither seemed to be stepping up, George frowned at his son's downward cast eyes—a technique not likely to get him out of it.

"Fine, hockey." Derek stated, shrugging slightly, "I'm thankful for hockey."

"Typical." Casey muttered.

"Would you have rather I said Babe Raider?" Derek countered.

Casey crinkled her nose, "Could you be anymore of a stereotypical male? All you think about is sports and girls."

"Now wait a minute, Lizzie said sports and you aren't getting on her case!" Derek exclaimed.

"That is enough." Nora called, but both of the teens ignored her.

"I just thought you would be able to find something more appropriate to be thankful for." Casey scowled.

"There will be no more fighting at this table." George yelled, "Now both of you will be thankful you aren't going to be grounded for the rest of the month."

"Casey still hasn't gone." Derek muttered.

Casey's gaze came up to meet Derek's, "I'm thankful for the love I have in my life, even though some people don't care to recognize it."

After that the family ate mostly in silence with only a few random chatterings from the younger kids. Nora and George offered to take over dish duty, so the rest of the family scattered around the house. Lizzie and Edwin settled into the couch to watch the television, and Marti hopped up to squeeze in between them. Derek headed straight for the stairs and Casey wasn't far behind.

Derek was quicker and was in his room with the door closed before Casey reached the top of the stairs. He crossed his room to his bed in a couple long strides. He threw himself onto his bed in a couple long strides. He threw himself onto his bed haphazardly. He reached his arms up to rest behind his head.

"God I'm stuffed." Derek declared to the empty room. But it wasn't empty for long.

Casey slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. She crossed the room and stood over him, her arms crossed. She glared down at him without saying a word. Derek raised an eyebrow in question.

"What is it Casey?" Derek asked in an impatient tone. "I'm about to take a nap."

"_Hockey_?!" Casey exclaimed suddenly. "You're thankful for _hockey_?"

"And Babe Raider." Derek added simply.

Casey let out a frustrated growl, "God, you're so frustrating."

"What did you expect me to say?" Derek asked, propping himself up into a sitting position. "I'm thankful for my beautiful, intelligent, too-good-for-me girlfriend?"

"No," Casey started.

"We agreed that we would keep this quiet. I couldn't just come out and say I was thankful for you." Derek responded. "I don't understand what you want from me on this."

"You could have alluded to being thankful for me at the very least." Casey frowned.

"First of all, alluded, over my head." Derek replied, "Second of all, I am not a person to get all sentimental—they would have been suspicious."

"I gave my thanks for you." Casey shook her head, "You could have found a way."

"Why don't we have our own little Thanksgiving 'I'm thankful for…' round right now?" Derek suggested, "I'll even start."

"Okay." Casey agreed reluctantly, allowing Derek to pull her down to sit next to him on the bed.

"I'm thankful for your laughter and bright spirits, your influence and support, and most importantly, your love." Derek spoke evenly and Casey smiled lightly.

"I'm thankful for your ability to make me laugh when I'm feeling down, your passion in everything you do, and most importantly, your love." Casey took her turn.

Derek leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he pulled back, he had a smirk on his face, "Yeah, you better be thankful or me."

Casey laughed, "You just be thankful I can't stay mad at you."


End file.
